Pesantren, Puasa dan SJ
by audrey musaena
Summary: Kisah kelima belas namja tampan yang diseret author karena suruhan Soman yang terdampar di pesantren terpencil. Mau tau kisah gilanya?
1. Chapter 1

PPS

PAIR : All pair of SJ

CAST : Author―tour guide, readerdeul―cameo

GENRE : Humor?

RATE : T ajah

WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, GS, Typo bertebaran, dan menyebabkan kebosanan akut.

DISCLAIM : SJ belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. But story is mine. And donghae oppa maybe belong to me #dilindesELFpakekapalselem

.

Hanya kasih tau kalau author juga ikut main. Jadi yang ga suka jangan baca deh! Apalagi bash!

.

Author POV

Selalu kata 'pagi hari di dorm suju' yang membuka ff *ga juga si #plak*. Author cantik mau ganti ah #plak. Sore hari di dorm Suju yang sangat dicintai pemiliknya. Dorm yang membesarkan namja-namja 'sexy, free & single' seperti lagu mereka. T_T

Jadi author memilih untuk pulang. Mungkin ke lima belas namja tampan sudah tahu akan kedatangan author nista ini dan lebih memilih tak pulang sama sekali. Tapi…

"Aut…hor…" panggil beberapa orang dengan suara horror. Author yang baru saja mengunci dorm suju langsung berbalik arah menuju arah suara.

"Kya!" teriak author lebeh.

Bayangkan saudara-saudara kelima belas namja tampan yang telah diakui ketampanannya diseluruh dunia sedang berdiri di hadapan author. Bayangkan! Bayangkan! #plak

"Lu ngapain ke sini thor?" tanya Leeteuk―seorang leader yang melegenda di dunia maupun di akhirat(?).

Author yang unyu bin imut hanya bisa menunduk malu *siap-siap lari*. "Be-begini umh… author… disuruh so-somay… eh maksudnya sooman haraboji(?) untuk mengajak kalian ke Indonesia" jelas author nista sambil malu-malu kucing.

"MWO?!" teriak kelima belasnya dengan gaje #plak. Tapi menurut author teriakan mereka sungguh merdu /

"Shireo!" tolak mereka dengan teriakan yang lebih keras, membuat author mati ditempat. Dan akhirnya ff ini udahan. Oke salah, karena author di sini akan menjadi tour guide SJ di Indo *maunya*.

Tiba-tiba namja paruh baya dengan gagah dan memakai jas pink berjalan. Di depannya ada dua kipas angin gede agar kesannya makin keren. Tersebutlah Lee Soman.

"Kalian~ ah author yang baik~ sungguh daku tak kuat meladeni kenakalan anak asuhku~ ramadhan akan datang tapi kelakuan mereka hiks… daku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Author cepatlah bawa anak asuhku hiks… hiks… sampai jumpa…" jelas Soman.

Entah kenapa Soman menjadi mallow kaya marsmallow. Belum lagi gayanya yang mendayu-dayu bak seorang puitis.

"Kalian! Ikut author!" tereak author sambil narik mereka pake tali #disangrai ELF.

.

.

.

Pesawat

Author sekarang menjadi orang kesepian. Tak ada yang mau menemani author. Mereka tak sudi duduk di sebelah author. Hanya Shindong oppa yang unyu seperti baby pollar bear #plak yang mau duduk di sebelah author. Itu juga karena paksaan hyung dan dongsaengnya.

Oke mari kita lihat kenapa author berdua ama shindong bin unyu ini.

Di depan author sudah ada pasangan Kyumin *teriakan KMS mana!*, disamping Kyumin sudah ada Eunhae *teriakan EHS mana!*, di samping author ada Hanchul *teriakan HCS mana!*, dibelakang ada Yewook *teriakan YWS mana!*, disamping Yewook ada Sibum *teriakan SBS mana!*, Kangteuk dibelakang Sibum *teriakan KTS mana!*, Zhoury disamping Kangteuk *teriakan ZRS mana!* dan terakhir author dan Shindong oppa.

Mari tengok satu per satu couple kita. Oh ya readers ku tercinta jangan merasa sakit hati dengan author yang menjadi tour guide ini ne. di pesawat ini penuh dengan readerdeul yang komen ko. Jadi kalau readerdeul ada yang komen insyaAllah author akan memasukan namanya menjadi cameo *apa banget?*

Mulai dari Zhoury. Mereka sedang asyik memakan mochi dan minum teh cina.

Kangteuk. Mereka sedang bermesraan mengenang masa dahulu.

Sibum. Kedua-duanya sedang membaca. Kibum membaca novel 'pocong juga pocong', sedangkan Siwon membaca alquran(?).

Yewook. Kalau ini entah kenama Wooky oppa masak ramen cup *dimana saja memasak #plak*, Yesung oppa lebih memilih mengelus bulu(?) ddangko sambil menunggu ramen.

Hanchul. Entah kenapa Heechul oppa minta disisirin ama Hankyung oppa. Yang jelas keduanya tengah bersolek ria.

Eunhae. Mereka sedang ngedance jempol atau bisa dibilang bermain ayam-ayaman.

Kyumin. Tentu saja Kyuhyun dengan PSP, dan Sungmin dengan PSP juga. Mereka tengah berduel mainan dengan judul mari-cari-pink-bunny, dimana mereka harus sebanyak-banyaknya mencari pink bunny.

Dan author sendiri yang tengah mengetik ni ff.

.

.

.

Soekarno Hatta Airport

Sebelum kelima belas namja keluar, author dengan sengaja memasang karpet merah dan kipas angin gede, menambah efek. Dan akhirnya author kebelakang untuk mengulang author berjalan.

"Author sarap. Dari tadi kita belum ngomong!" seru Heechul oppa sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Bentar deh… ini harus di-epek-in biar bagus" kata author.

"Tapi nanti harus ada POV kita loh. Kalau ga nanti aku nangis nih sama Sungmin hyung" rengek Ryeowook oppa manja bin unyu.

Author meleleh ditempat dan lumpuh seketika. *abaikan*

Yang dateng ke airport dan berteriak hanya readerdeul yang komen loh kekekekek #dihajar ELF sedunia.

Teriakan-teriakan merdu meneriaki biasnya terdengar di seluruh dunia. Ada yang membawa seluruh album suju, ada yang bawa banner, light stick, poster, majalah suju dan barang dagangan(?).

Author berjalan ditengah karpet merah, melambaikan tangan bak miss universe. Di belakang author mulai bermunculan namja-namja ganteng bin unyu *maklum author lagi suka bilang unyu*.

Semua couple mulai memberikan fanservicenya berharap di foto sebanyak mungkin.

Author lebih memilih mengambil barang-barang ELF atau reader yang sedang dibawa untuk ditanda tangani kelima belas namja tampan, setelah itu meminta bayaran *mumpung lahan duit #plak*

.

.

.

Bus

Kami―author dan SJ, bersama-sama menuju sebuah pesantren yang berada di belahan tengah pulau jawa atau singkatnya di jawa tengah. Tepatnya di Purworejo, lebih tepatnya lagi di tengah sawah dan hutan(?).

Oke author mau bercerita tentang keadaan pesantren ini.

Pesantren ini memiliki pemandangan gunung yang indah dan terhampar sawah dan hutan. Intinya nih pesantren jauh dari kota, tapi masih ada listrik kok.

Pesantren ini dilengkapi, gym, kolam renang, spa *ga mungkin*, salon *apalagi*, dah segitu aja nanti kebanyakan. Yang jelas nih pesantren pernah ditempati oleh group band ternama pula seperti 2PM, 2AM, Beast, MBLAQ dan lainnya. Bisa dibilang nih pesantren khusus untuk artis K-POP*ini ngaco abis*

"Author udah dong ceritanya!" tereak Henry.

"Nanti deuh" balas author.

"Lu mah ngeksis wae" sahut Kangin.

"Author ga tau diri! Pergi sana! Ngajak namja tampan bin unyu bin imut bin syemok bin bohay ke tempat nun jauh di sana!" kalau yang ngumpat ini udah pasti abang evil―Cho Kyuhyun.

"Udah-udah! Tidur dulu sana! Nanti marwan minta maaf deh" entah dari mana Marwan datang sambil membawa mawar buat Kyuppa.

"Makasih" balas Kyuppa sambil ngedip-ngedip. *bayangin di SNL Kyu pake wig cewe*

"Cukup thor! Jangan jelekin Kyunnie-ku!" kali ini namja ucul bin imut bin aegyo yang marahin author.

Author terdiam menunduk sampai kepala author kekubur sendiri dan ff ini entah berakhir atau tidak?

.

.

.

TBC or END?

.

Hai… hai… hai… author nista kembali dengan ff gaje sangat. Karena author merasa, author tak bisa berhenti menulis walau sedang puasa akhirnya author menyodorkan(?) ff ini pada readerdeul. Author sangat kangen cuap… cuap… dengan readerdeul. Dan dengan ini author menyatakan tidak hiatus, karena author ingin focus bikin ff gaje ini.

.

Jangan minta author bikin ff cinta-cintaan dulu ya, karena imajinasi author suka meliar sendiri. Takutnya puasa author dan readerdeul juga ikut batal. Mending segarkan diri dan pikiran *korban iklan* dengan ff ramadhan ini. *mana ada?*

.

Buat yang ga suka ff ini karena SJnya kaya gini, jangan bash author ya!

.

Kalau ada yang pingin jadi cast… komenlah. Author membutuhkan nama dan partisipasi readerdeul

Jadi pemilik pesantren

Koki pesantren

Guru

Beberapa murid

Cameo yang lain yang mungkin muncul.

.

.

.

Akhir kata minta komen ne


	2. Chapter 2

PPS

PAIR : All pair of SJ

CAST : Author―tour guide, readerdeul―cameo

GENRE : Humor?

RATE : T ajah

WARNING : ABAL, GAJE, GS, Typo bertebaran, dan menyebabkan kebosanan akut.

DISCLAIM : SJ belong to GOD, they parents, and SM. But story is mine. And donghae oppa maybe belong to me #dilindesELFpakekapalselem

.

Masih Author POV

Sesampainya di pesantren, kami―SJ dan author disambut pake marawisan plus penganten langsung dari Jakarta *abaikan*. Seorang yeoja bernama **Kyumin's Aegi **atau bisa disebut pemilik dari panti asuhan *eh?* maksudnya pesantren *author salah ngetik* sedang menampilkan senyum 5 jari.

"Ko, nama lu kaya nama pair kita si?" celetuk Kyuhyun sambil nunjuk-nunjuk **Kyumin's Aegi**.

"Mungkin dia anak kita di masa depan, Kyu" sambung Sungmin kalem.

"Ah… selamat datang di pesantren kami. Semoga kalian menjadi lebih baik setelah dari sini" ucap **Kyumin's Aegi** memberi sambutan. Matanya tak henti-hentinya mengintai *?* wajah umma dan appanya (re: kyumin).

"Annyeong! Namaku **Cho Ahrie**! Koki pesantren. Kalau pingin makan bilang saja padaku!" ucap **Cho Ahrie** dengan semangat 45.

Shindong yang mendengar itu langsung berbinar. Secepat kilat ia mengenggam tangan **Cho Ahrie** dengan penuh kebahagian, matanya berkaca-kaca tanda bahagia. Sementara Ryeowook sedang menangis dipelukan ddangko*?* karena tugasnya diambil alih oleh koki sesungguhnya. Sedangkan **Cho Ahrie** tersenyum manis.

"Annyeong! Namaku **Kyumin**, salah satu guru terbaik di sini" sahut **Kyumin**.

"Annyeong! Dan aku **Edssa Kyumin**, salah satu teman kalian nanti" sambung **Eddsa Kyumin**.

"Annyeong! **Kyuminring**! Temannya **Eddsa**!" tambah **Kyuminring**.

SJ terdiam. Terdiam karena sedang menyerap omongan-omongan yang tadi berseliweran. Untungnya mereka mengerti bahasa Indonesia *ceritanya gitu* jadi tak terlalu lama. Author sendiri sedang bingung memasukan nama readerdeul dan perannya.

"Sj silahkan memperkenalkan diri!" seru Author memerintah.

Tapi sebelum itu, author udah nyiapin kaleng susu bekas untuk nampung uang.

SJ memperkenalkan diri pakai lagu barunya yang From U. Karena orang-orang yang tadi memperkenalkan diri adalah ELF. Dimulailah nyanyian mereka… dan author berkeliling untuk mengais rejeki yang mungkin tuhan berikan pada author…

Sedang enak-enaknya bernyanyi dan mengumpulkan uang, tiba-tiba ada suara yang menginterupsi. Ternyata seorang yeoja lagi menghampiri author.

"Thor! Gw belum ngenalin diri!" seru **Cyndytoink** sambil menempeleng ddangko*?*.

Yesung yang melihatnya… jeng… jeng… hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, putus asa, sedih, kecewa, galau, semuanya menjadi satu. Tahu kenapa? Setengah kepala ddangko sudah keluar, tapi akibat tempelengan itu kepala ddangko masuk lagi.

"Maap deh… silahkan perkenalkan diri" ucap author mengabaikan deathglare Yesung oppa.

"**Cyndytoink** imnida. Bangeupsemnida" ucapnya kalem.

"Ddangko… maapkan appa. Appa memang bukan appa yang baik" sedih Yesung sambil memeluk erat-erat ddangko.

"Umma juga. Maapin umma ya… " sambung Yesung sambil medekap tubuh appanya ddangko.

Inilah yang membuat author terharu. Keluarga sakinah, mawadah, warohmah. Bahkan diantara kemacetan, kemiskinan dan kelaparan yang melanda Negara Indonesi, mereka masih tetap menjadi keluarga bahagia. *abaikan yang terakhir*

"Sudah ayo kita masuk!" ajak author yang sudah berderai air mata melihat kebahagiaan keluarga kecil itu.

Duk

Duk

Dengan tak elitnya author jatuh. Author membalikan badan dan mencoba menatap horror pada pelaku. Dan ternyata ada bang evil dan mocha memberikan tatapan horror yang lebih dahsyat, sedahsyat angin putting beliung.

"Author… gw mau masuk… cape!" seru Mochi eh?... maksudnya Henry bin ucul yang entah kenapa menjadi bocah evi juga.

"Thor, mending di skip time deh… lu banyak bacot tau!" bentak Heechul.

"Iya, thor… aku sudah ga tahan mendengar penjelasan author" ucap Zhoumi sambil berjoget cinta satu malam milik Melindadi…

"Eh? Bukan melindadi. Melinda tau…" protes Heecul yang memang dangdut holic.

"Ya udah aku skip time aja yah" author berseru semangat.

S.K.I.P T.I.M.E

.

.

.

Malam harinya semua member author kumpulkan bersama murid dan pemilik pesantren ini.

Ah, ya… author lupa kalau besok udah bulan ramadhan. "Ramadhan tiba~ Ramadhan tiba~" nyanyi author dengan suara pas-pasan.

"Thor, ko lu nyanyi… ga baik menyanyi saat orang lagi ceramah. Coba kalau author lagi ngomong digituin gimana?" tanya abang terbijak sedunia dan akhirat. Siapa agi kalau bukan Choi Siwon, namja dengan sejuta pesona. Sampai membuat Bada, Heebum, ddangko brother, dan Choco mengalihkan dunianya dari dunia perbinatangan. *apa si?*

Author lupa, sekarang kan lagi ada ceramah sama ustad kondangan… maksudnya Ustad Jefri gitu. kan dia juga suka ngisi di acara kawinan.

"Ya ampun!" tereak Kibum tiba-tiba.

Sontak semua yang ada di sana menegok ke arah sumber suara.

"Ada apa? , jagi" tanya Siwon sambil mengelus sayang tangan Kibum *bonus*

"Kita belum melaksanakan solat tarawih! Katanya besok mau puasa!" tereak Kibum frustasi. Sambil mengacak-acak rambut ddangko. Tanya kenapa? Ddangko sedang memakai wig seperti wig milik Kyuhyun diacara SJ Foresight Ep 1 *sumpah author ga berenti ketawa gara-gara liat abang kiyu kaya gitu*.

Author siap-siap liat muka abang kiyu yang horror. Tapi… author menemukan abang kiyu sedang tersenyum manis ke arah author. *mati di tempat atau mimisan sampai akhir hayat*

"Astagfirullah author… tidak baik selalu membuka aib namja tampan sedunia sepertiku. Nanti dosa gimana? Apalagi sekarang Bulan Ramadhan. Cepatlah bertaubat, thor. Jangan bikin ff yang ber-rate M terus, thor. Tidak baik…" jelas abang Kiyu.

Demi Seorang iblis bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang dulunya tinggal disurga dan mempunya istri yang cantik bernama Lee Sungmin. Dan demi abang Siwon yang entah kenapa author pingin tulis berasal dari neraka yang bereinkarnasi menjadi seorang malaikat paling baik hati sedunia dewa. Author terperangah, author bangga, terharu.

Seorang Cho Kyuhyun sedang memberi petuah pada author nista ini. Baru saja beberapa jam Kyuhyun di sini, dia sdah menjadi seorang yang baik bagi Nusa dan Bangsa.

"Thor, cukup! ayo kita solat!" seru Kangin appa.

"Loh?" pekik author begitu pandangan author hanya melihat sesosok namja tegap yang tadi memanggil author. "Pada kemana?" tanya author masih bingung.

"Sejam yang lalu udah pada ke masjid!" balas Kangin.

GUBRAK!

.

.

.

Seperti anak kecil, begitu juga dengan SJ. *author serius dikit nih* SJ berjejer dalam satu saf. Seperti biasa penempatannya―berdampingan dengan couple masing-masing.

Pada saat salat Isya memang merekakhusyuk. Begitu solat Tarawih dimulai, semuanya berganti posisi. Dibagi menjadi kelompok alim, masak, dangdut*?* dan lainnya.

Mulai dari pertama author jelaskan. Kelompok alim, pasti readers akan tercengang dan mati mendadak *oke ga mungkin*. Kelompok ini hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Kelompok masak, Ryeowook, Hankyung, Sungmin dan Henry. Dangdut, udah tahu kan siapa? Yup… Zhoumi, Heechul yang bertambah anggta dengan pasangan Kangteuk.

Shindong sedang mojok bersama koki di sini (re: minta masakin). Yesung? Ngabur karena ga kuat menahan kerinduan dengan anaknya. Kemanakah Kibum, Donghae dan Eunhyuk? Ternyata dia sedang bermain petasan bersama upin dan ipin.

Tidakkah mereka sangat unyu?

.

.

.

Sebelum author menghilang karena POV akan diubah sesuai kemauan oppadeul, author akan menjelaskan mengenai pembagian kamar.

1st room. Kedua pasang haraboji dan halmoni SJ…

"Intrupsi!" tereak Leeteuk oppa yang berada di samping author yang mengetik. "Maksudnya tua gitu! TUA! Lu bilang gw TUA! Kata yang memuat tiga huruf dengan arti terjelek sedunia!" sambungnya.

Kangin yang berada di sampingnya mulai mengelus punggung halmoni.

Plak gedubrak jduar brak

Ditemukan author mati mengenaskan di depan laptop. Dan ff ini berakhir dengan gaje.

"Ga usah gitu deh thor! Cepet bangun! Gw jauh-jauh dari Cina hanya buat meranin nih ff!" seru Hankyung oppa, menyadarkan author dari keterpurukan.

"Makanya jangan dibantah dulu. Bentar lagi author bakal ngilang nih" sedih author.

"Ya udah cepetan!" entah kesambet ama apa Heechul oppa jadi baek.

"Yak! Yeoja jelek yang kecantikannya tak sebanding denganku! Maumu apa hah! Cepat lanjutkan! Kalau tidak kau menjadi menu berbuka puasa oleh Heebum!" bentak Heechul oppa.

Seperti inikah? Seperti inikah? Rasanya? Rasanya? Dibentak oleh ratu iblis? Hhhuuuuuuuuwwwwwweeeeeeeeeee ummmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaa! #plak

1st room. Hanchul dan Kangteuk.

2nd room. Yewook dan Sibum.

3rd room. Eunhae dan Kyumin.

4th room. Zhoury with Shindong.

Tanya ken-napa?

Karena kamarnya sangat luas dan sangat sedikit, makanya empat namja tampan author taro satu ruangan. Kalau author sih sendirian aja.

Hanya mau kasih tau aja hae disini jadi uke loh!

"Katanya ga ada cinta-cintaan" sindir Ustad Siwon.

"Eh? Iya pak… maafin author ne" ucap author ketakutan.

"Gw jadi uke! Gw kira lu sayang sama gw, thor! Apa ini! Kau menjatuhkan harga diriku! Sekarang juga aku minta cerai! Sungguh! Pulangkan saja aku pada ayah dan ibuku~" cerocos bias author yang kelewat unyu tampan sexy dan segalanya bagi author.

Smirk! Smirk! Smirk! Smirk!

Eunhyuk, Siwon, Kibum, Kyuhyun, mereka bersmirk ria menatap Donghae.

Sedikit curhat, sepertinya author akan membuat ff tentang mereka berlima… mungkin judulnya mengejar cinta ikan mokpo? Atau 4 seme memakan ikan mokpo? Atau… ada yang mau cariin judul?

Back to the story.

.

.

.

Author berkumpul bersama oppadeul di taman belakang deket warung Pak Ogah. Kenapa? Karena Pak Ogah lagi ngediskon petasan! Jadilah kita bemain petasan bersama. Tak lupa lagu firework dinyanyikan bersama oppadeul.

"Author mau ngundi POV nih… siapa yang mau duluan! Tapi dari 1st room ne" ucap author memecahkan piring bakso yang sengaja ditendang author*?*

Oppadeul mengangguk kalem.

Jder… plak… bruk… duar… brak… ciiittt…

Begitulah bunyi kaleng bekas susu yang author kocok.

Dan

Satu nama

Yang keluar

Yaitu

Jeng

Jeng

Jeng

Jeng

Jeng

Gu-guliver

Gu-guliver

Plak

Dengan sangat keras author mendapat tamparan dari abang epil yang mulai merangkap jadi Uztad. Dirampasnya kertas milik author.

"Gw yang baca!" tereak Kyu oppa. "Yang jadi POV adalah…"

"Ah kyuppa membuatku deg-degan aja" celetukku.

"Lah. Kan elu tadi udah baca?" tanya Henry mochi.

"Gw lupa

Gubrak

"Siapa Kyu?" tanya umma author yang lucu, Sungmin.

"Adalah… woooooaaaahhh~~ so sosorry sorry sorry sorry" eh abang Kyu malah nyanyi.

"Yang bener Kyu" raung Eunhyuk oppa.

"Jadi…"

"Udah kepanjangan… next chap aja dah. Gw langsung bikin POVnya aja! Sini-in Kyu!" bentak author tau-tau. Entah kenapa author ga sabar, padahal mau puasa.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Gaje? Tentu

Update lama? Sangat

Bosen? Absolutely

Apalagi?

.

Author bingung mau dibawa kemana ff ini #backsound oppadeul SJ nyanyi lagu armada.

.

Sakitu dulu dah

.

Termiakasih dan wassalamualaiku.


End file.
